The 5th Reunion
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: The Smashers are all here, and it is only the beginning of getting ready for the upcoming tournament, yet there is one person who is feeling betrayed behind it all when a famous archenemy gets invited to the Tournament;her birthday seems nearly meaningless to her. That is until one person comes around to brighten her night. Oneshot influenced by Our Training Session (C) xJayRose


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters from Nintendo or Super Smash Bros! This is an Ike x Samus fanfic, so if you do not like it, do not feel like you have to read it. Thank you!

Another bright, summer day passes by as the sunshine's heat waves cast its lighting onto the Smashers, all that whom began preparing themselves for the fifth tournament. Everybody, busy and caught up in their own turmoils had little time for discussion as they unpacked and moved into their suite-styled rooms. Hours into the day soon became sunset as the bell chime a harmonious ring, swinging horizontally as it's tongue sways against the golden paint. The aroma of fancy full course meals lit up the hallways, hinting the soon-to-be arrival of the bell's singing, and that alone excited everyone- little kids such as Ness and Lucas dashing to approach the elevator with Young Link, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers running behind them. The atmosphere- radiant and prosperous with many Smashers celebrating another future tournament. It was as if most people somehow became a family, and others may have just been less than cordial off the battlefields. It is true, there were quite a few Smashers that found their friends and cliques, and more than likely they all sat at the same dinner table.

Walking in the Dining Hall, one could only analyze who was the best of friends, who was distant all around, and the extroverts whom were more socially interactive than the introverts. Pearl, exotic chandeliers dance around the polished, blackberry tinted ceilings as voices escape between the burgundy painted walls, finished with a touch of fine; glass mirrors embroidered with sky-blue jeweled frames, which hung firmly against the red paint. The new and improved Mansion was just as loud as it could have ever been, especially now since _everybody_ was _finally here_. With the mini celebration taking its course in the Dining Room, and a water balloon fight being the next exciting event to take place, nearly everybody found themselves delighted as they took their seats- gossip and small talk filling the empty air…nearly everybody except the famous, galactic warrior, Samus Aran.

Back in the room which now belonged to no other than Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran, and now Princess Daisy, the bounty huntress found herself frustrated as she bury her head into the cup of her palms. After numerous attempts of Peach trying to pry the woman out of the room, she failed with Samus determined to stay in her bedroom for the remainder of the night. She wanted to be alone, and it was one of those nights where she fell ill and irritated with people. Truthfully, today was her birthday, and only a few close people genuinely knew about it. She was never the type to publicly announce anything that could potentially give her unwanted attention, and the mention of her birthday was one of those topics that were to not be spoken of with many. Should she have been boisterous like everybody else appeared to be? Or was it completely okay for her to act this way? Piercing light blue orbs focusing in on the galaxy themed walls, she sat in her lonesome- her mind only replaying the thought of Ridley being welcomed in the Smash community.

' **Who the fuck could ever invite him.** ' were the only words plastered into her mind. Images from the yesteryear of her childhood taunting her once more like a video recorder in playback mode. The Bounty Huntress was more than pissed off, and it took everything in her to not hunt down Ridley just to kill him and whoever allowed his stay here in this mansion. Emotions, mixing in like a potion full of toxic chemicals- Samus was not only pissed off but in fear of knowing that her archenemy was actually here- the one who killed her parents right in front of her innocent eyes at the tender age of three. She was about to _**blow**_. ' **How is Zelda and Peach even coping with Ganondorf and Bowser being near them on the daily basis. This should have never happened.** ' Thin, blonde hairs falling freely from her ear, she heard a knock on the door, and she rolled her eyes in complete annoyance. She did not even care to talk to anybody, and this was the exact opposite of right timing. Sighing in small whispers, she sincerely started wishing, hoping, praying that whoever was knocking on her door would, "Go the fuck away." Her monotone, cold-hearted, and nearly robotic-like voice peered past the white, golden-handled door. Samus was in no mood to even argue with anybody at a time of grieving, and she did not care about who she was talking to at that very moment. While her absence may have gone unnoticed by plenty of Smashers back in the Dining Room, there were a few, and especially one in particular who noticed her absence, and it was none other than one of the swordsmen who she absentmindedly has some sort of attraction towards.

"...It's Ike- I wanted to check up on you. You've been distant all day." A low, deep, and rough sounding tone could be heard past the door. Spiky blue hairs fell as the Mercenary waited patiently for her to answer. Nicely toned muscles shifting slightly as Ike adjusted his hands in his pockets, a huff released from his lips as he slightly bend his neck back. Samus, on the other hand, was unsure whether to let him in, knowing he could be some sort of annoyance and he just loved to tease her at the most inopportune times. Sighing, she found herself, unwillingly walking towards the door as if a force was almost pushing behind her. No matter how much space she wanted to herself, her body would not allow her to have it at that moment. As her hand reach out towards the golden-crested handle, it turns at a 90 degree angle, only to have a pair of ocean blue orbs meet midnight blue ones.

Soft rosy lips part ways as Samus folds her arms, staring directly into his eyes. "...Yes?"

Her cat-like hues scan his mysterious ones, almost forgetting what she was mad about, except she did not know why- or she did, and wanted to disregard it. He began to speak, thinking about ways to word his sentence carefully before he said something and the woman were to snap. "I'll be honest- you know I'm just worried about you with everything that's been going on." He paused, "I know you don't have to talk about what's bothering you, but Sam, you always know you can talk to me." His head peering down, indigo spikes ruffled in the bondage of his bandanna, he locked eyes on hers for a moment, reassuring her that he was serious. Surprisingly enough, the pair had come far along in their dysfunctional relationship, with the two always arguing and finding hate with each other from the very beginning since they met in Brawl. It was some topics Samus never would have even thought she'd discuss with Ike about, but she shockingly has, and that was one of the few things that surprised her most about their bond.

Thinking about what to say for a moment, she barely parted her lips, distressingly stating, "I'm fine." Short-spoken, and slightly irritated at the idea he'd corner her anytime soon with his verbal magic, she dismissed the thought of ever letting whatever was bothering her cross a discussion between them, only to remember that this was Ike she was talking to, and just about every time he found the right cords to pull in order to make her talk.

"You know I wasn't born yesterday, and you just told me to fuck off a minute ago." He slightly chuckled at the fact Samus even tried to lie in his face, but both of them knew he was serious, as it was more so an "Did you really just lie to me?" expression instead of him making light of the fact that she lied to him. Yet, the Bounty Huntress rolled her eyes out of pure frustrated, and it was to the point she couldn't hide it from him even if she wanted to.

"Ike...-"

"Look, it's alright. You don't have to explain to me what's going on, but I came by to give you something as well."

"What?.."

He thought it was the perfect time to give her something he wanted her to have as a gift for a long while, and maybe this could help her mood even just a little bit. The Radiant Hero began to grab a black box with silver wording on it from behind the door pane where it was hidden, and he asked, "May I come inside?" His voice full of respect and seriousness for the woman in front of him. Allowing him inside with no intent of starting an argument, she walked past the first bedroom, the kitchen, and walked down the mini staircase only to sit herself on the Black, leather couch that circled all around in the coffee table- only to leave an entrance opening from the bottom of the staircase. Plum marble tile cast underneath the furniture was one of the first few things Ike noticed about their room. His eyebrows raise in amusement, impressed with what the modifications appeared to be as a result of a whole new mansion. Positioning himself on the leather couch, he made a small compliment on the detail of the room, only to move towards the center of his attention.

"So what is it that you wanted to give me." Her monotone voice subtly sending chills through his body as they were in dead silence. Her voice was always something he loved to hear, and found it enjoyable to listen to. Sometimes he would just find himself getting lost as she talked during their bond moments. He grinned one of his annoying grins as he lick his lips, unsure of whether she'd like this gift of his or not. The tall blonde raised her left eyebrow, ready to expect something stupid coming from him.

"So... I don't know if you'll like this but, here." As he removed the box top, what revealed were a pair of black, stiletto boots with metal chains attached to the side of each boot. Samus was actually quite impressed, being that it wasn't stupid, and it looked sort of, kind of, very much like her taste. Handing the box to her, he pointed out the small, grey-outlined Metroid symbol detailed in the boot. Not only were there boots laying in the box, but there was a card hidden behind the wrapping paper. Light blue hues nearly stretch as the woman finds herself at a lost for words.

"Happy Birthday, Sam. It's not much, but I hope that the rest of your birthday goes at least better than what it has." He was going to stop, but then he continued, sighing to make sure his point was clear.

"I know why you've been acting this way, and it's because of Ridley's presence here... I know you have a traumatizing childhood because of him, and I just need you to know that you're not alone. He might be here, but we're all here for you... especially me. And if you think for one second that you're not able to defeat him? I know you can, because you will defeat him again."

His warm irises bore into hers as silence once more filled the room. He already knew what was wrong with her without getting her to explain, and whether that surprised her or not, she actually appreciated it.

She appreciated him, and as the space between their lips began to close in, his nude lips touch her pink ones, embracing every second, every taste.


End file.
